Gnomes, Tomes
]] Recap Day 89 (1510-11-08) Pernisis. The party meet a smuggling boat captain, Chet, who says the boat will be ready at dusk, and assures the party he can sneak out without hitting any military patrols. The ship will then head straight to the The Talens. The party go shopping for supplies and clothes. Gerald swaps a local store magic shop for the spell "Enlarge". They also hire a person to carry stuff for the party, they pay him extra so they can call him Dominic. Midori and Brad Barbo go out on a "not a date". The group go on the smuggler's ship and they sail over to The Talens. Captain Chet says he heard about another ship had come to the Talens recently. Day 90 (1510-11-08) Captain Chet spots the other ship, it is a Drekis Warship. They make arrangement to meet with Captain Chet in a week. The party row to shore of the 2nd Talen at night. Brad gives Locke his Water Walking Ring otherwise he could sink into the water. The party hide their rowboat then walk inland. They soon run into a group of Kobolds. Gerald Knott puts an illusion on the narrow path ahead of as the party attack the Kobolds. After some Kobold deaths, the rest of the Kobolds throw their spears then retreat. The party travel the path and spot an enemy rowboat guarded by 3 solders. The party sneak to get past them. Gerald uses a rabbit illusion to disguise some noise that Brad makes. The party pass without incident. Midori and Gerald can see in the dark, so they direct the party though the dark woods ahead. After a couple of hours the party exit the woods and spot an enemy camp in the distance. The camp is guarding the pass between the shore and hills, with 8 people seen with a prisoner. The party then see their officer, a hulking knight with a massive 2 handed axe, with the colors of Colonel Tavington. The Knight then executes the prisoner with a single swing of her axe, then returns to the cave. The party look for different cave to rest inside, and find a long abandoned mine to rest in within. During the night Midori hears a noise and wakes the party. It is 2 adult yeti. The party defend themselves and killed them both. Geralds owl spots 2 baby Yeti. Brad tames the children yeti. Brad names one yeti Damon, Midori names the other one Chad. ] Day 91 (1510-11-09) The party head back to the woods with their new yeti companions. Brad intercepts an enemy messenger, Dave and takes him back to the the rest of the party. Dave the messenger claims his message was simply to get more whisky. He says they are on the island to get a magic crown. He also says the large knight with the axe is named Greta and is mute. The captain of the search party on the 3rd Talen is Captain Billy a Wizard. The party bribe Dave to get them more information about the crown. The party wait around in the woods for Dave to return. Brad catches some rabbits and feeds them to the baby yeti. The party then set up a blind to watch the path and see various troop movements and search parties, but nothing to indicate that they had been betrayed. At night their informant comes back. Dave says that Captain Steele and Captain Billy talking about the crown being a Crown of Domination, it would control whoever was wearing it. The informant is worried if they don't find the crown on the islands, they'll have to go to the Roc's Nest to look for it. After paying off Dave again, the party decide to head to the 3rd Talen to get to the Roc's Nest to look for the crown. They row at night. Day 92 (1510-11-10) The party arrive on the third Talen around dawn and make a landing on a beach. After hiding the boat they head towards the mountain. Once they get to the base of the mountain Brad climbs the mountain side and starts lowering ropes. When he is up high he spots to the North-West coast of the 3rd Talon is Captain Billy's camp but can't spot a Roc's nest, but sees the Roc in the sky hunting. Brad returns to the party and reports in. Brad climbs back up and watches where the Roc flys in an out to find the cave, then returns to the party. The party start to climb up the mountain towards the nest. In the late afternoon they reach a spot most of the party can't climb. Brad goes off alone with his Yeti child. He climbs and finds the nest. The Roc's nest has 3 Roc Chicks inside. Brad is quiet, but the Yeti charges in and attacks the Roc. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes